Jerry, Tails, and the CMCs 2
by Sonicx399
Summary: Jerry and Tails are back, for a more darker adventure then before!
1. Going back to Ponyville

**Sonicx399 is back with a SEQUAL! Jerry, Tails, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders 2!**

**Chapter 1**

It has been one week since Eggman's plan to take over Ponyville failed, Eggman is sitting in a dark, gross, jail cell, Celestia's guards found Eggman in the woods, they putted him in jail, with no hope of release,

"I can't believe this! Even as a pony Sonic and Tails still stopped me! How can this be?" Eggman tries to think a plan to get out, but he still can't get over the fact that he is still a pony, and alot of the things he can do, won't be able to do it because he doesn't have fingers, "Damn theses blasted hoofs!"

"Hey, quiet in there!" yelled a guard,

"Oh shut up!" Eggman yelled back,

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you're in there, and I'm out here." The guard walked away from Eggman,

"_I hope those two idiots come break me out soon_." Eggman thought to himself.

Back at Station Square, Sonic's napping on a tree outside, inside Jerry and Tails are watching TV, just then, Jerry speaks up,

"Hey Tails, when can we go back to Ponyville?" he asks, "I know you want to see your girlfriend Sweetie Belle again."

Tails' face brighten, "She...She's just a friend! Besides, You miss Scootaloo don't you?"

"Sh...SHUT UP!" Yelled Jerry,

Sonic then comes out of nowhere, "Ya know, going back to Ponyville might not be a bad idea at all, I'm sure Rainbow Dash wants to race me again, I bet she still can't get over the fact that the last race was tie" Sonic laughs.

Back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash is flying back and forth very fast,

"Ha, new record, I bet Sonic can't beat me now!" Rainbow Dash said in a proud voice,

"Rainbow, just let it go, why do you want to beat Sonic so bad?" ask Twilight,

"Because he thinks that he's the fastest thing alive, I'm gonna prove him wrong!"

"Whatever you say, Rainbow Dash." Twilight shrugs.

At the Ponyville Park, the Crusaders are thinking about what are they going to do next to get their cutie marks, so far, no luck,

"UGH! DANG IT! I can't think of anything! Applebloom, do you got a plan?" ask Scootaloo,

"Ah got nothin'. Responded Applebloom,

"I wish Tails and Jerry were here, they'll think of something." said Sweetie Belle,

"Sweetie Belle, they'll be back, they Pinkie Pie promised." said Applebloom,

"Yeah, no one breaks a Pinkie Pie promise." said Scootaloo,

just then, a bright blue light pops out of nowhere, and three ponies jumps out, it was Jerry, Tails, and Sonic,

"Well, I'll hang out with ya two later, I gotta find Rainbow Dash." said Sonic, then speeds off, Scootaloo is amazed how fast Sonic is,

"You're back!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle yelled out as they hug Jerry and Tails,

"Nice to see you girls again." said Tails,

"Who was that fast pony?" ask Scootaloo,

"That's Sonic, he's the fastest thing alive!" said Tails,

"Faster then Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asks,

"Could be." Tails responded,

"_A Pony faster then Rainbow Dash?_" Scootaloo couldn't believe it, could this Sonic be faster then Rainbow Dash, her head was hurting just thinking about it,

"Thank goodness you guys came, we couldn't think of a way to get our cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle,

"What have you been doing?" ask Jerry,

"Well, we tried to clean up the school, but just messed it up even more." said Sweetie Belle,

"Yeah, and we got detention for it." said Applebloom,

"Wow, that sucks." said Jerry,

"I know." said Sweetie Belle,

"Well, I'm sure when we go to school tomorrow, we might find our cutie marks" said Tails,

"School?" Scootaloo snapped out of her day dream of Sonic, "Just what the hay is school gonna do for us?"

"Board us to hell." said Jerry,

"Yeah!" Scootaloo agrees,

"Come on you two, you heard what Ms. Cheerilee said, it takes time." said Sweetie Belle,

"Don't listen to that bull crap!" yell Jerry,

"Sweetie Belle's right you guys, it takes time." said Tails,

After Tails got done talking, Applebloom's stomach growls, "All this cutie mark finding has made me miss lunch, Ah'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." said Sweetie Belle,

"Come on guys, let's go find something to eat." said Scootaloo says as she runs off, the others follow her too.

Back at the Ponyville School, Cheerilee's grading papers form the test that the students took today,

"Hmm, Sweetie Belle did a great job, Applebloom did well, Pipsqueak didn't do bad." she then notices that Scootaloo missed alot of answers, "I'm disappointed at her." she said to herself angrily, just then, two ponies walks into the school, it's Decoe and Bocoe,

"Um, can I help you boys?" ask Cheerilee,

"Yes, are you the school teacher?" ask Bocoe,

"Yes." said Cheerilee,

"Then you're coming with us!" said Decoe,

"Pardon me, but I not going, I got papers to grade!" yelled Cheerilee,

"Don't play with us, damn it! Come with us, or we'll force you." said Bocoe,

"I'm not moving!" yelled Cheerilee,

"Very well!" Bocoe yelled, as he hits Cheerilee with a big book, knocking her out,

"Sorry we had to do this the hard way." said Decoe,

They tie up Cheerilee, and throw her in Eggman's ship,

"You do know how to drive this don't you?" ask Decoe,

"Yes I do." said Bocoe, as they fly away.

The next day at school, the students are wondering where the teacher is,

"Where's Ms. Cheerilee?" Asks Sweetie Belle, "She's never late to school."

"Hey, what's going on?" ask Sonic as he jumps into a window,

"Our teacher is missing!" Sweetie Belle cried,

"Cheerilee's missing?" Sonic ask,

"Yeah, nopony's seen her since we left yesterday." said Applebloom,

"_**[GASP] **__You don't think Eggman has something to do with this_?" Tails thought.

At an empty warehouse, Cheerilee wake up,

"What's going on here?" she yells,

"We need you to do a favor!" yelled Decoe,

"I'm not doing a darn thing for you!" yelled Cheerilee,

"You don't have a choice, we need you...To awaken Discord, god of Chaos!" yelled Bocoe,

"Forget it!" yelled Cheerilee,

"We knew you'd say that." said Decoe, he then shoots a ray at Cheerilee, making her eyes glow green, she was now under mind control,

"I'll ask you again; How do you awaken Discord?" yelled Bocoe,

"I don't know, ask Celestia, only she knows." said Cheerilee, in a weak voice,

"Where is this, Celestia you speak of?" ask Decoe,

"In Canterlott." responded Cheerilee, "I'll show you."

"Thank you." said Bocoe, as he and Decoe puts Cheerilee in the ship, and files away,

"First, we need to make a little stop." said Bocoe,

"That's right." said Decoe, they then fly off to their stop, the Ponyville Prison.

**NOTE FROM SONICX399**: **Well it looks like Eggman's henchmen have taken control of Cheerilee's mind, will Jerry, Tails, and Sonic find out about this? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. You're not welcome here!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Stop him, he's getting away!" yelled the guard, Eggman has just broken out of jail, "Don't let him get away!"

Eggman throws a smoke bomb, blinding the guards, "So long suckers" yelled Eggman,

"Damn, better warn Celestia." the guard said angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerry, Tails, and the Crusaders are walking down the road,

"I can't believe Cheerilee didn't come to school today, it's not like her to miss school." said Sweetie Belle,

"Maybe she didn't want to be with you lame kids." said Jerry,

Sweetie Belle had a very sad look on her face, that got Tails mad,

"Jerry, shut up." Tails sharply,

"Yeah, I have to admit, that was kinda mean, even if it was true." said Scootaloo,

"Sorry." said Jerry,

"Anyways, that is most likely not true, because I think I know what happen to Cheerilee." said Tails,

"Uh, what happen?" said Jerry like he doesn't care,

"Eggman." respond Tails in a sharp voice,

"Eggman? But he's in jail." said Sweetie Belle,

"Right, but Bocoe and Decoe aren't, they might have found a way to break him out." said Sonic,

"But what does it have to do with Cheerilee?" ask Applebloom,

"I don't know, Bloom, but I think that Egghead has something cooking up with her." said Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, Shining Armor, is with is wife, Princess Cadance, the two are having tea,

"Oh Shining, our lives have gotten so much better since we got married." said Cadance,

"I know, Despite the crazy wedding, our lives are better." said Shining,

just then, a crashing sound was heard,

"What was that?" asked Cadance,

"I don't know, but I better go check it out." said Shining as he runs out, outside, a fast hovercraft flies right by Shining, it made a gust of wind, the wind was so strong that it lift Shining off his feet, knocking him over, Cadance watches in horror,

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" ask a worried Cadance,

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Who was that?" ask Shining, as he and his wife the hovercraft fly away.

In the hovercraft, Eggman, with Decoe and Bocoe, are keeping Cheerilee prisoner, she is still hypnotize, she then points to a castle

"There, Princess Celestia." said Cheerilee,

"Thank you very much." said Eggman.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Celestia is very angry that Eggman had escape jail,

"What do you mean he's out?" yelled Celestia,

"He's very clever, who knows how he got out!" said the guard,

"I got to put the shield up before Eggman comes and..." before Celestia can say anything, Eggman shows up,

"Hello Celestia." Eggman greeted Celestia,

"You're not welcome here, guards, stop him!" Celestia order,

before her guards can stop him, Eggman uses a powerful fan to blow them away, then he shoots a laser at Celestia, making her trapped in a laser jail cell,

"You're not going to get away with this, Eggman!" yelled Celestia, she tried using her magic, but it didn't work,

"Ha ha haaa! And now, you'll awaken Discord, God of chaos!" Yelled Eggman,

"I will Not!" yelled Celestia, as she somehow got her magic to work, making Eggman get blown away, she was free, so was Cheerilee,

"Cheerilee, what happen?" ask Celestia,

"I'm sorry, but Eggman used me to take them to you!" cried Cheerilee, "I was hypnotized, and I told him that you can awaken Discord!"

"It's not your fault." said Celestia,

"What are you going to do?" ask Cheerilee,

"I heard that Jerry, Tails, and Sonic are back, they can stop Eggman. Eggman has drained all my magic, so I can't stop him, but I can warn Twilight." said Celestia, as she takes a paper a feather quill to write Twilight a letter.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Scootlaoo and Applebloom went back home, Jerry, Tails, and Sweetie Belle went to Twilight's home,

"Oh hi guys." Twilight said to the fillies,

"Twilight, the Teacher wasn't in school." said Jerry,

"Oh my, that's terrible." said Twilight,

"Twilight, **TWILIGHT**!" Yelled Spike,

the four ponies are worried,

"Spike, what's wrong?" asked a worried Twilight,

"I just got a letter from Celestia, she said that Eggman tried to take over, and he had Cheerilee with him!" yelled Spike,

the ponies gasps, Sweetie Belle was so shock by this, that she fainted to the ground,

"Sweetie Belle, are you okay? Please wake up!" yelled a worried Tails, Sweetie Belle wasn't waking up

"Why didn't Celestia stop him, Spike?" yelled Jerry,

"Eggman has drained all her magic!" responded Spike,

"We got to tell Sonic." yelled Jerry,

"Sw..Sweetie Belle." Tails was shaking,

"She'll be okay, she's just shock." said Twilight, she then picks Sweetie Belle up with her magic, "I put her to bed, you go warn Sonic"

"Right!" Jerry and Tails runs out the door.

* * *

Outside, Jerry and Tails were running very fast, when they run into Scootaloo and Applebloom,

"Jerry, Tails, what's wrong?" asked a worried Applebloom,

Jerry explain to her that Eggman has broken out of jail, and Celestia's magic was drained, Cheerilee was with him too,

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Applebloom,

"Sweetie Belle fainted, and she isn't waken up right now, can you two check on her while me and Jerry find Sonic?" Tails asked,

"Yeah, we got it!" yelled Scootaloo, as she and Applebloom run off,

"Come on Jerry, we got to find Sonic." said Tails,

"I hope Sweetie Belle's gonna be all right." said a worried Jerry,

"Yeah, me too Jerry." said Tails, "Me too."

* * *

**NOTE FROM SONICX399: WOAH! A lot a stuff's going on, will Jerry and Tails find Sonic, will Sweetie Belle wake up? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. We're wasting time here!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sweetie Belle, please wake up!" cried Applebloom, "Why isn't she waken up?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes starts to open up, the ponies are happy,

"You're alive!" yelled Spike,

"Yeah, and you wet the bed." Scootaloo said, then laughs,

Sweetie Belle look down on the bed, and saw a big wet spot, she blushes as soon as she saw it, "Sorry, Twilight."

"It's okay." Twilight accepted the little unicorn's apology,

"Where's Tails?" Sweetie Belle asks Twilight,

"He went with Jerry to find Sonic. Tails was really worried about you, Sweetie." Twilight said,

"Yeah, because Sweetie's Tails' girlfriend." said Scootaloo,

"Am not!" yelled Sweetie Belle, "I just have a crush on him, that's all."

"You like Tails and Tails likes you." said Scootaloo,

"What about Jerry?" ask Sweetie Belle,

"There's nothing going on between us!" yelled Scootaloo,

"Sure, Ah believe you." Applebloom joked,

"Shut up!" Scootaloo yelled,

"I got to get up!" yelled Sweetie Belle,

"Can ya walk?" ask Applebloom,

"I hope, as long as I can get out of this wet bed." said Sweetie Belle, she got off the bed, her legs are shaking, but she's still standing,

"Co...Come on, let's find Jerry and Tails." said Sweetie Belle as she walks down the steps,

"Right behind ya." said Applebloom,

"Yeah, wait for us, Sweetie Pee." Scootaloo joked,

"Ohhh, if Tails heard you say that, he'll be mad." said Applebloom,

"That geek can't hurt me. Besides, I'm a girl, boys can hit girls." Scootaloo joked some more,

"Scoots, will you please shut up!" yelled Sweetie Belle,

"Ouch, ya know you screwed up when Sweetie Belle tells you to shut up." Applebloom joked,

Scootaloo was mad, "_It's not like this is the first time she said shut up before_."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerry and Tails are going all over Ponyville looking for Sonic,

"Sonic, Sonic, where are you?" Tails cried out,

"Ahh, he can be anywhere!" yelled Jerry,

Jerry then trips over a rock, he slams into a blue pony, that blue pony was Sonic, Sonic finds Jerry on top of him, he then pushes him off,

"What's wrong?" Sonic ask,

"Eggman's back, and he's kidnapped Cheerilee. He tried to take Celestia as well!" yelled Tails,

"Of course, Eggman was using Cheerilee to take them to Celestia." said Sonic, "Is Eggman still there?"

"No, Celestia blew him off somewhere." said Jerry,

"Damn, who knows what's he up to, we gotta find him!" yelled Sonic as he speeds off, Jerry and Tails stared blankly for a moment, until Jerry spoke up,

"Ohhhh, Sonic said a Swear." said Jerry,

"I liked you better when you _didn't_ talk." Tails said to himself,

"What was that?" asked Jerry,

"Uh, nothing." said Tails,

"**[GASP] **Tails look!" yelled Jerry, Tails turns his head around, and sees Sweetie Belle, awaken and well,

"Sweetie Belle, you're okay!" Tails yelled with joy, as he runs up and hugs Sweetie Belle very tightly,

"T...Tail...S, You...You're ch...Choking me." Sweetie Belle told Tails, who let go after she said that,

"Sorry." Tails said while blushing,

"**[GIGGLING] **It's okay Tails." Sweetie Belle accepted the apology,

"Can you two just kiss all ready?" yelled Jerry, Tails then got mad and punches him in the face,

"He needed that." said Applebloom,

"I agree." said Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo got very mad,

"How dare you hit Jerry like that? Can't you take a joke?" she yells,

"Tails, say yer sorry for hitting Scootaloo's boyfriend." said Applebloom,

"**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND**!" yelled Scootaloo,

"Okay guys, we're wasting time here!" yelled Sweetie Belle,

"She's right, we got to find Eggman!" yelled Tails,

"But where can he be?" ask Jerry, "I wish Celestia would gave us more information for his whereabouts."

"I know, right? Maybe we can try the Everfree Forest." said Tails,

"Let's get Rainbow Dash, she can help us." said Applebloom,

"No way, let's do this ourselves, maybe we can get our cutie marks." said Scootaloo,

"Yer still thinking about that, don't ya think there are more importin things right now?" ask Applebloom,

"Yeah. But if we do this, we might get our cutie marks!" yelled Scootaloo,

"Ya mean Tails might get his cutie mark. He's done this before." said Applebloom,

"She's right." said Sweetie Belle,

"He's not even from this world, maybe he won't get his cutie mark!" yelled Scootaloo,

"Stop fighting, let's go!" yelled Tails, then runs off,

"Hey, wait for us!" yelled Sweetie Belle, then runs off, then Jerry, Applebloom, and Scootaloo follows her.

* * *

In the Everfree forest, Eggman wakes up; Decoe and Bocoe are not here with him,

"Great, those two metal heads are gone." Eggman said angrily, "I guess I have to find a way to awaken Discord myself."

Eggman gets off the ground, he sees a zebra walking with weird looking flowers, she looks like she can make potions,

"Hmm, maybe this zebra can help me." Eggman said then snickers lightly; he follows the zebra quietly, so he won't be seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Canterlot, Celestia is hoping that she has enough power to send Cheerilee back to Ponyville,

"Celestia, you don't have to do this, get some rest." said Cheerilee,

"Not while Eggman's still out there, I got to send you back so he won't do anymore trouble to you when he comes back." said Celestia

"But..." Cheerilee tried to say something, but gets interrupt,

"No buts now stand still." Celestia said, then tries to use her magic, Cheerilee disappears,

"_I hope she made it home okay_." Celestia thought.

* * *

**NOTE FROM SONICX399: Well Jerry, Tails, and the Crusaders are going after Eggman, with out anypony's help, maybe Sonic's help. Did Cheerilee get home safely, what will Eggman do with the zebra? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. I have a bad feeling

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Cheerilee opens her eyes, she's back at the school, she is alive and well, but her tail is missing,

"Oh you got to be bucking kidding me!" she said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Everfree forest, Eggman's following a zebra, until the zebra made it back to her hut,

"This should be good." Said Eggman,

Eggman walks into the hut, the zebra stops him,

"Stop! Who are you?" ask the zebra,

Eggman didn't want to say his real name; the zebra might know who he is,

"Uh, my name is, uh, Robotnick!" _"Damn it Eggman!"_Eggman cursed at himself,

"Robotnick? Can I help you?" ask the zebra,

"Uh, why yes you can, Ms….." Eggman tries to guess her name, the Zebra then speaks up,

"Zecora." Zecora introduce herself,

"Nice to meet you, now I need a potion." Said Eggman,

"What kind of potion?" ask Zecora, with a suspicious look on her face,

"To, uh, awaken statues. Good statues, to protect Ponyville." Said Eggman, that got Zecora very suspicious,

"I see what I can do, come back later." Said Zecora,

"Can I just wait out here?" ask Eggman,

"No! I mean no, I need to be alone, or else the potion won't work." Zecora lied,

"Okay, then I'll get going." Said Eggman as he walks off, "See you later."

"I got a bad feeling about that pony." Said Zecora.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the Everfree forest, Jerry and Tails are looking around, the girls are fowling them,

"Are you sure he's in the forest, Tails?" ask Sweetie Belle, she was getting very tired,

"Listen, if you're tired, then go back and get some rest." Said Jerry,

"No, I'm not going back!" yelled Sweetie Belle,

"Whoa, calm down, Sweetie, I'm just trying to help." Said Jerry,

"I'm sorry, I'm just tried, but, I'm not going back." Sweetie Belle told Jerry,

Tails was getting worried about Sweetie,

"Sweetie, is something the matter?" ask Tails,

"No, I'm fine." Said Sweetie Belle,

"Are you sure, you've been yelling at us for a while" said Scootaloo,

"I'm fine!" Sweetie Belle yelled from the top of her lungs,

"Sweetie, did you and Rarity had another fight?" ask Tails,

Sweetie Belle had a tear run down her face, Tails saw it,

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Tails said,

Sweetie Belle begins crying then runs off,

"Sweetie Belle wai…" Tails was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a scream, that scream was Sweetie Belle, she then comes from behind a tree,

"Sweetie Belle, what's wrong?" ask Tails, he then sees a Cockatrice, a monster with a chicken head, and a snake body,

"Run!" yelled Sweetie Belle, everypony ran, they all got behind a rock, they then see the Cockatrice fly away,

"That was close." Said Scootaloo,

"Hey wait, where's Jerry?" ask Applebloom, they look behind the rock, and sees Jerry completely turn to stone,

"No, No NOOO!" yelled Tails, he runs right next to his friend,

"Well don't just stand there, help him!" yelled Tails, Sweetie Belle had never seen Tails so mad before,

"Jerry, NO!" yelled Applebloom and Scootaloo,

"This is all my fault!" yelled Sweetie Belle as she runs through the forest, crying,

"Sweetie Belle!" yelled Scootaloo as she runs after her,

Tails look at his stone friend; tears are rolling down his eyes,

"Tails, there's something Ah need to tell you." Said Applebloom,

"What is it?" ask Tails, still sniffing,

"Ah wanted to say this before but….Ah had a crush on Jerry." Said Applebloom,

"WHAT?" ask Tails,

"That's right." Said Applebloom, with a tear rolling down her eye, she then wipes it off,

"Ah know how to fix this; ah know this zebra, who makes lots and lots of potions." Said Applebloom,

"Really who is this zebra?" ask Tails,

"Her name is Zecora. Come on, I'll show you where she is." Said Applebloom,

"Wait, we can't leave Jerry alone!" cried Tails,

"Yer right, but he's too heavy to carry. Zecora's hut is behind those trees, you stay here and look after Jerry, if that cocka thingy comes back, don't look it in the eyes" Applebloom told Tails,

"Got it!" said Tails, Applebloom then runs off,

"Don't worry Jerry, I'm here." Tails said to the stone pony that used to be a small mouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applebloom is running to Zecora's hut, Zecora sees the little yellow filly,

"Applebloom, what is the matter?" ask Zecora,

"**[PANTING] **One….Of my…..Friends has…been turned….into….Stone!" Applebloom cried

"Oh my, that is not good. Here, give this to your friend." Said Zecora as she gives Applebloom a small bottle with a green ribbon,

"Thanks Zecora, Ah knew ah can count on you." Said Applebloom before she runs off, Zecora stops her,

"Wait, if you see a fat pony name, Robotnick, give this to him." Said Zecora as she tosses another potion to Applebloom, it's a small bottle with a red ribbon,

"Give him the one with the red ribbon!" yelled Zecora,

"Ah got it!" Applebloom yelled back,

"I don't trust that Robotnick." Zecora said to herself,

"Ah gotta hurry back" said Applebloom, she then trips on a rock, dropping the potions, she then sees a hoof pick them up, that hoof, was Eggman,

"Eggman! Give them back!" yelled Applebloom,

"I should keep you prisoner again, but that won't be necessary." Said Eggman, as he kick some leaves at Applebloom's face

"Those aren't yours; I need the one with the green ribbon!" cried Applebloom,

"I don't believe you, I'm keeping both of them!" yelled Eggman,

"Okay, that's it!" cried Applebloom, as she kicks Eggman in the face, he drops both of the potions, and Applebloom grabs them, then starts running

"Why you little, GET BACK HERE!" yelled Eggman, as he starts chasing Applebloom,

"Tails, help!" cried Applebloom,

"Applebloom!" Tails cried back, Applebloom runs up to Tails; she throws him the potion with the red ribbon,

"Quick, pour it on Jerry!" cried Applebloom, Tails opens the potion, then carefully pours it on Jerry, nothing happens,

"Applebloom, it's not working!" cried Tails,

"Oh No, Ah made a huge mistake!" cried Applebloom, she sees the red ribbon, they here Eggman laughing,

"Thanks for using the fake potion." Said Eggman, he throws a smoke bomb, blinding Tails and Applebloom, when the smoke cleared up, he was gone,

"NOOOOOOO!" Applebloom cried out,

"Don't worry, we can get another potion from Zecora." Said Tails,

"We can't, it takes Zecora a long time to make another one!" cried Applebloom,

"What?" Tails couldn't believe it; he won't be able to save his friend,

"Tails, ah'm sorry." Said Applebloom, as tears began rolling down her eyes,

"There has to be another way." Said Tails, "Maybe Twilight can help."

"Yer right." Said Applebloom as she wipe the tears from her eyes, "Tails, you can fly, go find Twilight."

"Right." Tails begins using his wings to fly, he continues flying, Jerry was the only thing in his mind,

"It's okay Jerry, I'll be here." Said Applebloom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Rarity is looking around for her sister, Sweetie Belle, she then sees Rainbow Dash,

"Rainbow, have you seen Sweetie Belle?" ask Rarity,

"I just saw Sweets and her friends running to the Everfree Forests." Said Rainbow Dash,

"WHAT! Why didn't you stop them?" ask Rarity, "Don't you know it's Cockatrice season?"

"Oh crap, I completely forgot!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "We gotta find them, quick!"

Rainbow then dashes off, Rarity follows her,

"_Sweetie Belle, I'm sorry_." Rarity said in her mind.

* * *

**NOTE FROM SONICX399: Wow, things are getting crazy, what did Sweetie Belle and Rarity fight about, will Tails make it to Twilight's house in time? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Shocking isn't it?

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"I can't believe it, my tail is missing!" yelled Cheerilee,

"Cheerilee!" yelled somepony's voice; Cheerilee turned her head, and saw the voice is Twilight and Spike,

"Celestia sent me a letter; she said you're at the school." Said Twilight, she then sees Cheerilee tail's missing, "What happen to your tail?"

"Don't worry about it." Said Cheerile,

"Twilight!" yelled a voice, Spike and the other two ponies turned their heads, and they see that the voice belongs to Tails; he had a panicked look on his face,

"Tails, what's the matter?" ask Cheerilee,

"**[PANTING] **Monster…Turned Jerry…..Into stone!" Tails cried,

"WHAT? Where's the girls?" ask Twilight,

"Sweetie Belle ran off somewhere, Scootaloo went after her, and Applebloom's with Jerry! Please, you're the only pony that can help me!" Tails begs

"All right, show me where they are!" yelled Twilight,

Tails nods his head, and then flies in the sky; he doesn't go to high, so Twilight can follow him.

* * *

"Sweetie, SWEETIE!" Scootaloo cried, she walks around until she hears crying behind a tree, "_That must be her_." Scootaloo walks behind the tree, and sees Sweetie Belle wiping her eyes, she turns around and sees Scootaloo,

"Sweetie Belle, what's going on with this crying?" ask Scootaloo,

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Sweetie Belle said,

"Come on tell me." Said Scootaloo as she puts a hoof over Sweetie Belle,

"Rarity and Tails hates me." Cried Sweetie,

"What do ya mean?" ask Scootaloo,

"It's my fault that Jerry got turned into stone."

"Why would you say that, Sweetie?"

"I woke up the monster."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Why were you so upset about what Tails asked you?

"**[SIGH] **Well, it started before I went to school….

* * *

_"Sweetie Belle, come down stares please." Rarity called out to Sweetie Belle,_

"_Coming Rarity." Sweetie Belle was happy because after school, Rarity said she was going to spend time with her sister, that rarely happens, it was better than any toys in the toy store, to Sweetie Belle that is,_

"_So Sis, what are we gonna do today?" ask Sweetie Belle,_

"_What are you talking about?" ask Rarity,_

"_You know silly, we're gonna spend time together!" Sweetie Belle said as her voice crack,_

"_Oh about that, I can't today." Said Rarity,_

_Sweetie Belle's smile immediately turned into a frown, "Bu…. But you said….."_

"_Yes I know, but I got a large order to fill out." Rarity said,_

"_Can't you take time off work to spend time with me?" ask Sweetie Belle_

"_I can't." Rarity said,_

"_You think work's more bucking important then me?" Sweetie Belle yelled,_

"_**[GASP] **__Sweetie Belle, watch your mouth!" yelled Rarity,_

"_Sorry, that slipped out. Don't change the subject. You lied to me!" yelled Sweetie Belle; she got so mad that she kicks Rarity in foot,_

"_How Dare you!" yelled Rarity as she slaps Sweetie Belle, she falls hard, Rarity then snaps out of her anger, she sees her sister crying,_

"_Sweetie Belle I'm sorry." Rarity said,_

_Sweetie Belle gets up and runs out of the house._

* * *

"She didn't bother looking for me." Said Sweetie Belle as Tears run down her eyes,

"That's what you're so upset about?" ask Scootaloo,

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a sister!" yelled Sweetie Belle,

"Well, I kinda do." Said Scootaloo,

"Who?"

"You and Applebloom, Applebloom's the big sister, and you're the little sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Rarity didn't mean to hit you."

"I was my fault for kicking her." Sweetie Belle wipes the tears from her eyes, then stands up, "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" ask Scootaloo,

"First, we got to make sure Jerry's all right, then find Rarity." Said Sweetie Belle, then runs off,

"Hey, wait for me." Scootaloo ran after Sweetie Belle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails is flying in the sky with Twilight following him on the ground,

"Over there." Tails lowers himself to the ground, and runs to Applebloom,

"Thank goodness you're here!" said Applebloom,

Twilight then sees the stoned Jerry, "Oh my, don't worry Jerry." She then uses her magic, the stone starts cracking, and Jerry becomes free,

"Jerry!" yelled Tails and Applebloom, Applebloom hugs him,

"Wh….What happen?" ask Jerry,

"You were completely stoned dude." Said Tails,

"Whoa." Said Jerry, he looks around, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are nowhere to be found, "Hey, where's Sweetie and Scootaloo?"

Just then, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo jumps out of a bush, "Jerry, you're alive." They yelled,

"Jerry, I'm so sorry." Said Sweetie Belle,

"What are you sorry for?" ask Jerry, "I should've ran faster."

"But I woke up the monster with my crying." Said Sweetie Belle,

"Don't worry about it." Said Jerry, as he puts a hoof over Sweetie Belle,

"Thanks Jerry." Said Sweetie Belle,

Jerry nods,

"Okay, we got to hurry and find Eggman before he awakens Discord." Said Tails,

"He's right, let's go!" yelled Twilight as she ran off, the others follows her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden, Eggman is about to pour the potion on the Discord statue, but Sonic stops him,

"I don't know what you're trying to do Eggman, but you better stop it!" yelled Sonic,

"HO HO HO HO! You think you can stop me? What a joke." Said Eggman,

Sonic stomps his hoof on the ground, "I'm warning you Eggman, you better not do it!"

"Or what?" Eggman asks,

"That's it!" Sonic then dashes at Eggman, but then a black pony jumps in the way, making Sonic stop dead in his tracks, the black Pony then punches Sonic in the face, making him fall to the ground,

"Nice job." Said Eggman,

Sonic then opens his eyes, and takes a good look at the black pony, his jaw falls to the ground as soon as he realize who the pony was,

"N..No, it can't be!" Sonic was in complete shock, "Don't you remember me, I'm Sonic."

"I don't know who you are." The Black pony said,

"Shocking, isn't it, Sonic?" Eggman laughs, he then pours the potion on the statue, the statue begins to crack, and out comes Discord,

"Yes!" yelled Eggman,

"No!" yelled Sonic,

"Ah! It feels good to be free from that stone, now, time to spared chaos." Said Discord as he flies away,

"You Bastard!" yelled Sonic,

"Thank you." Said Eggman,

"You're not gonna get away with this!"

Eggman jumps on the hovercraft "Oh, but I just did, take care of him, Shadow." Eggman follows Discord,

"Let's end it now." Said Shadow.

* * *

**NOTE: Well, it looks like Sweetie Belle is better and is ready to get back in action, Jerry's free, but so is Discord, will the ponies save the day? Find out in the next chapter. Also, I've made Sweetie Belle the youngest Crusader if you don't mind. Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
